True Monsters
by EternityJustEnded
Summary: There's a beast in the forest of Enclin.Max is just another village girl, a plain Jane...but what if she was able to see past all the bad of the beast? Is love a possibility? Or will the villagers kill the beast before it can even begin?
1. Chapter 1

**I got emailed a few times asking if I was stopping my other story Vengeance, and the answer is no. I'll just be updating slowly, my goal is to update at least every Sunday so that I have a week to review my notes and write the chapter with my full ability but still be able to do homework and stuff like that. Uhm...expect an update from this story every week for sure. I've written a few chapters in advance, so all thats left is to add Authors Note to it and some last minute editing. **

**Anyway, I'll stop my ranting and let you get on with it.**

**And one last thing, to all my readers, favoriters (is that a word?, lol.),reviewers, and alerters, thank you guys so much for sticking to the story even when I went downhill in my life. It's nice to see suport from guys ;)**

**Alrighty then. Let's get this party started.**

* * *

><p>My family did not believe in monsters.<p>

Neither did I.

Although I did believe in a different kind of monster. The monster of humanity. Take our village minister for example. He takes more money than he does prayer requests; he ogles young women when he believes no one is watching, and he uses his excuses of being 'God's messenger' for special treatment.

Ever since I was seven years old, I caught the minister looking at my elder sister Evelyn, or Ella as I call her. When she went to fetch water from the well, when she went to the market he would be there, watching her like a hawk. I tried to tell Ella my concern but it was pushed aside.

I paid closer attention to the minister for the next eight years. He was aging, almost to the age of 69 but he kept going with his sinful and selfish acts.

Although it was not until I turned 18, when his monster made its true appearance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a Sunday noon, church had finished quite early. My father and two brothers were out hunting for super while momma and Ella were cleaning the cottage. My job of the day was to fetch water from the well and take it to our horse, Star. We named her after the fact that she was as fast as a shooting star.

It was winter, so I grabbed my favorite cloak my grandmother had sewn for me. It had intricate designs of fox furs, orange to white to brown, then back to orange it went. I tied the cloak around my neck, flicked up the hood, grabbed the bucket and went to the door of the cottage.

"Be back before sun down," my mother called out to me.

"Yes mother." I said.

I opened the door and stepped over the mini hill that had built up outside the door. The well was south of the village, so I had quite a way to go. I decided to take a short cut and skip around the outskirts of town rather than go through the traffic of the streets. Besides, no one ever got remotely close the gates except my father of course.

You see, my village was full of superstitious people. There was a tall tale of a monstrous beast that watched us, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The beast was told to have teeth so sharp you cut yourself by just looking at it, eyes so red and malicious you'd think you were looking at the devil himself, and fur so black he blended in with the night.

The townsfolk had built a 40ft wall surrounding the entire village to keep the beast out. We couldn't send for help from the kingdom for two reasons. Reason number one being the fact that we were millions of miles away from New England, we were surrounded by nothing but forests. Reason number two being the fact that our fear had gotten the most of us and we refused to step foot outside of the walls.

My family thought the mere existence of such beast was incredulous, and they often questioned the sanity of the commoners. This was probably why I had gotten such weird looks from the townsfolk growing up. Now that I was 18, I understood their reasons more clearly, but it still did not suffice for the way my family was treated.

Father used to be one of the towns most respected and known men; it was never really an official title, but families looked to my father in times of crises for advice and knowledge. When he entered a room the air suddenly became lighter and easier to be in. Back then we had owned a blacksmiths business and would often sell our swords to the traders that would come and pass through the village.

It was easier to smile and laugh back then. Father was still young, handsome and strong and often played with us despite the amount of work he had. Mother had made the most wonderful and warm soup I had ever tasted, and she seemed to surprise us with a different soup each and every night. Life was good. Life was simple….but then the first victim of the beast had been found.

_I was nearly ten years old. It was spring; momma had just tucked me in to bed and hurried down and outside the cottage where the town adults had gathered at the northern tip. Ella and I had snuck out and followed mother down the streets of the village where we hid our bodies behind the rum barrels. _

_I could see mother in the back of the crowd with the rest of the women, gasping and dabbing their foreheads elegantly with the handkerchiefs they brought. Father, and my two brothers Garland and Isaiah, (who I call Gazzy and Iggy) were at the very front of the crowd, talking to a hasty old man. _

_The man was shriveled and he had to rely all his weight on a wooden cane. His bottom row of teeth were missing. His hair (what little he had.) was a bright shade of white, but his scalp was cracked open with blood pouring down the sides of his head._

_I shivered in disgust and Ella shushed me. We turned our attention back to the man. _

"_Help! Ye mus' help me grandson!" he said in a thick Scottish accent._

_I judged from his clothes and skin color that he was an immigrant here, or maybe a stowaway on one of the trader's ships. Father took up his role and stepped forward, my two brothers flanking his left and right sides._

"_What is wrong with your grandson sir?" father asked calmly. _

"_Da beast 'as got 'em. Ye must hurry, de poor lad don stand a wee chance!" the old man cried._

"_A beast?" one of the men scoffed walking behind my father. " Jebidiah the old man is a loon! Are ye drunk mate?" _

_I recognized the man. His name was Atticus Maine, he was the father of the nastiest girl in my class. Elizabeth or Lissa as her friends called her. _

"_Atticus, let the man speak." My father turned back to the old man who was looking back at the forest with unease and fear. "What is your name good sir?" _

"_Lachlan. Lachlan Macleod. Please sir ye 'ave te save 'me grandson!" he cried._

_My father nodded solemnly. "Lead the way Sir Lachlan."_

_Lachlan hurried as fast as he could to lead the mob into the forest. The men went with father while the women waited in the streets that were lit with rows and rows of torches. Iggy and Gazzy stayed behind as guards. I looked to Ella._

"_Should we follow father?" I said getting exited._

"_Maximum. If you think for one second we could get out of here without being noticed you are seriously bonkers!" she hissed lowly._

"_Ella come on! This is exiting! When was the last time you had some fun in your life?" I asked her._

"_Uhm, just today actually, I helped mother clean the pig den." She said firmly. _

_I raised my eyebrows at her. "Seriously? That's your definition of fun? Come on! If we could just get a distraction, we could sneak into the forest-"_

"_You will do no such thing." A deep voice said._

_Ella and I bother snapped our heads up, and there in all their tall glory were my two brothers. _

"_Isaiah! Garland!" Ella gasped._

"_What are you two doing here?" Iggy asked._

"_You both should be in bed." Gazzy added._

"_I just wanted to see what the entire ruckus was about brother…may I please go find father?" I asked sweetly._

"_Absolutely not. Father is in the forests now, who knows what, could happen." Iggy said taking off his cloak. He wrapped it around Ella and I and made us stand on our feet._

"_I'm not a child Iggy! I can fend for myself!" I said stubbornly._

_Gazzy chuckled and ruffled my hair. "We know you could champ. As a matter of fact, we don't want the beast to get _too_ hurt, that's why we're sending you home."_

_I frowned. "You can't fool me like that anymore Gazzy."_

_Gazzy looked at Iggy in amusement. "Honestly Isaiah, the nicknames she comes up with."_

_Iggy chuckled. "Indeed its quite humorous."_

_Ella crossed her arms. "I however am no child. I am the same age as you Garland." _

"_Yes but you are also my sister. Which means that I protect you and you listen to me, understood?" Garland said with my father's authority voice._

_Ella was not a feminist, actually no one was. It was just the way things worked here. Men provided and protected while women cleaned and nursed. With a final sigh, Ella and I trotted home. _

_I fell asleep as soon as I fell on my hay stack. I was abruptly awoken almost three hours later when the rest of the family came home. _

"_That poor man." I head mama's faint whisper._

"_Indeed. We will go to church tomorrow to pray for him." Father said. There was something about his voice that was a little off. I'd never heard him like this before. He sounded exhausted, like he'd aged a few millennia. _

"_Damn that ol Atticus." I head Iggy curse. _

_Something crashed down and clattered and I shrinked into a tighter ball. What was wrong with everyone? What had happened back there? _

"_Isaiah." Father said in a warning voice. _

_I heard Iggy's intake of breath before he stormed into the next room. I heard Gazzy sigh before retreating into his own room. Ella shifted next to me on the hay stack, but didn't indicate that she was awake. I heard mother rustle near the porridge pot and I assumed she had given father a bowl of tonight's left over's. _

"_Jebidiah." Mother said._

_Father sighed and I heard him sip a spoon full of soup. "This was no ordinary wolf attack Valencia. The entire lad's head was cut off, only half of his body remained." _

_It felt like there was a worm inside near my stomach, and it crawled around my intestines, nipping and making my stomach lurch. _

That was the time the village of Enclin changed. Father tried his best to calm down the town, but even my father was incapable of some things. Traders couldn't get in or out, so we lost the use of goods that were usually brought here from the kingdom. We don't know if the royal palace has ever tried to contact us, we were one of the major trading ports in New England, but of course we wouldn't know since we've been engaged in this wretched wall for over 5 years.

Due to my lack of concentration, I ran straight into one of the best examples of humanity monsters; Minister Joseph.

My bucket fell to the floor and I watched him sharply as he quickly bent down to pick it up. His crinkled and cold hands gripped mine longer than he should have when he placed the bucket in my hand.

"My apologies Minister Joseph. I should have paid closer attention to where I was walking." I said tightly.

"Oh rubbish my sweet. I am partially to blame," he said looking at me.

I felt as if my guts had suddenly turned inside out as his gaze became almost predatory towards me. I swallowed my desire to throw up in disgust, and smiled subconsciously.

"Well, forgive my rudeness but I must carry on, my mother wishes my return before sundown." I said moving around him. "It was a great service today minister. Have a blessed day." I bowed my head low, then quickly turned around and walked away.

"Wait a minute young lady!" Minister Joseph called.

I inwardly groaned and tightened the bucket to my side. It could be a possible weapon if the time called for desperate measures. I turned in place and looked back at him expectantly.

"What is your name?" he asked.

He knew my name. He knew my entire family. What game was he playing at?

I curtsied. "My name is Maximum Ride." I stated my name with pride.

Minister Joseph's old face twisted into a smirk as he took a step closer to me, making me inwardly flinch.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady…" he said trailing off.

I bowed my head in thanks. I searched my surroundings desperately for surrounding villagers, hoping that if he were to do anything to me, it would at least be witnessed.

_Curse my luck_, I thought to myself. No one was around because I had decided to take the short cut to the well.

"May I ask you young lady, what is a petite and beautiful young girl like you doing out here? Away from the watchful eye of the village protection?" he asked in an almost mocking voice.

I coughed awkwardly. "Sir, it's the fastest way to the well."

Minister Joseph chuckled. "Beautiful and smart. A fellow would be quite lucky to call themselves yours." He said.

"You flatter me sir." I said using the polite tone my mother had taught me.

I wanted to run. Hike up my gown and just sprint back over the mini hills of snow back to the warmth and safety of the cottage. Minister Joseph made me so uncomfortable, I felt I could barf at times when we talked.

After a few moments of silence he adjusted the strings to his silk purple robe with the cross sewn into his back, and bowed.

"Well, I shall let you carry on. Good day, miss." He said.

I nodded and whirled around, quickly making my escape. When I was a fair distance away, I leaned against a tree and placed a hand over my racing heart.

"Creepy old geezer…" I said almost breathlessly.

I shook my head in disgust. Mother always said I should be polite to those around me, despite the nasty things they said. But Minister Joseph was different. Way different. He made my skin crawl, even Ella's ghost stories did not scare me as much as Joseph did.

I cannot tell you how many nightmares I've had of Minister Joseph in beast form…although honestly his beast form was not that far from his human form.

Of course my dreams were always ignored.

After all, my family did not believe in ghosts and monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. Question of the day: Would you rather: Have chocolate as an everyday all day meal and nothing else, or no chocolate in your life at all?<strong>

**R&R Please ;)**

**-Shift**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Winter was brutal.<p>

We had to make more than a few stops to the forests to chop down trees for firewood. Iggy and Gazzy were worked to the bone, and by the middle of the month, Gazzy had caught a fever. Iggy and father had tried their best without their third man, but winter was not on our side.

It was Thursday evening, and I was in the backyard behind the screen door, carving up the coconuts we had stored months before.

I didn't mind all the work that had been dumped on me. I understood from a young age that everyone in the family had their parts to uphold for survival here. Although I will admit I would like at least a few hours to myself to be with my friends. I haven't seen them since the beginning of winter.

"Distracted as usual." An amused voice said behind me.

I looked up from my seat and saw Gazzy standing near the door. He towered over me and his thick and strong arms were wrapped around himself. His nose was bright red, and his eyes twinkled with kindness although he looked as if he would faint any moment. I frowned and stood up, walking over to him. I placed a hand on his forehead and frowned at the heat. It was worse than yesterday. I shrugged off my cloak and threw it over his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here? You're sick!" I said pushing him inside.

His friendly smile was still there, and he ruffled my hair just as he's done to me my entire life.

"I came to get you. The weather has dropped and you haven't noticed?" he asked looking back at the door.

I turned around and frowned. The entire brown and green backyard we used to have was frozen in a thick sheet of ice. I looked down at my clothing, I was dry, not a speck of snow on me, not even my shoes.

"How strange…"I muttered.

"Well….you _are_ Maximum...strange shouldn't be a stranger to you," Gazzy said chuckling.

I smiled at him, hooked my arm through his and we walked in the house together.

"So…I heard Nudge was taking a trip out here on the morrow…" I said nudging his shoulder.

His already pink cheeks flamed up as he grumbled under her breath. I laughed and hugged his arm.

"Nudge is coming to collect a pig for her master." He said tightly.

I frowned and sat him down on the living room carpet near the fire. I got another three blankets from the corner and threw two over him and kept one for myself.

"Mark my words sister. As soon as I have enough money saved up from the markets I'm going to free Nudge from that bastard of a master." He said glaring at the fire.

I dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth I had fetched from the bucket earlier and stayed silent. I knew that talking about Natalia (I call her Nudge. Almost everyone close to me has a nickname) was a tight subject for Gazzy. He loved her dearly and would do anything for Nudge.

"Just…be careful alright Gazzy? You know the law-"

"A stupid wretched law it is." He snarled.

I frowned sadly and dropped the cloth. One of the laws here in Enclin, was that servants (Nudge) could not have any interaction with the commoners (Gazzy) unless serving them. It was one of the laws that Minister Joseph had put to action in order to remind servants to watch their place in line.

"One day. One day I'll take her far far away from that wretched Atticus. Then I'll marry her. Millions of miles away if I have to." He said narrowing his eyes at the fire.

Atticus was Nudge's master. And a terrible one at that. When we saw her in the town markets we'd often see Atticus nearly ready to beat her. I think he has, on more than one occasion, but I wouldn't let Gazzy know my thoughts; he was already deeply troubled by the thought of not seeing her every day.

We sat in silence for a good amount of time, just enjoying each others company and the company of the fire. The cottage was silent, I had assumed everyone had gone to bed.

"Max…" Gazzy said.

I turned to face my brother. "Yes?"

He hadn't taken his eyes off of the fire for a while. "Can you play the Lute for me?" he asked.

I smiled and stood, brushing my gown off. "I would be delighted too."

I walked to the hallway and made a right turn into the room I shared with Ella. As I suspected, Ella was asleep on the haystack, snoring loudly. I giggled and walked to the foot of the stack where we kept a large trunk. The trunk held 8 thin gowns, 4 for Ella and 4 that belonged to me. At the top of the clothing, was my Lute.

It was an instrument my entire family knew how to play. The Lute was a part of me. I always played it in my spare time, exploring the different tunes and creating new songs. Walking back to the living room with the Lute clutched to my chest, I sat back down in my spot next to Gazzy.

"I created a new tune." I said excitingly.

Gazzy's stress seemed to have vanished by the time I got there, so he smiled widely.

"Let's hear it then." He said turning his body to face me.

I clutched the Lute to my chest and placed my right hand fingers on the strings, and my left hand fingers near the neck. Closing my eyes, I let my fingers and ears recall the pattern of plucking. The music overtook me and I played my piece with a new feeling of confidence and pride.

It was a piece I had made during the summer, and I named it 'Green sleeves' after my inspiration being the summer breezes and grassy plains.

When I finished, I opened my eyes to look at Gazzy. His smile was blinding.

"That was beautiful Max. Thank you for sharing your wonderful piece with me." He said grinning.

I grinned back. "Alright. That'll be enough for tonight. Let's go to bed." I said.

"I'll be sleeping here tonight." He told me.

"The floor is uncomfortable." I frowned.

"It's ok. I want to be close to the fire." He said smiling.

"Alright. Good night. Love you." I said kissing his forehead.

"Good night. Love you too," he said.

I walked to my room with a smile. Despite the fact that we were living like birds in a cage, winter was closing in hard and my brothers romance problems…life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well heres the really long awaited chapter, sorry! LOL**  
>-<p>

I woke up to the squawks of the roosters. Ella, who was still snoring loudly, had half of her body off the stack and half on. I rolled my eyes and pushed the rest of her off. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, but kept on snoring away. I chuckled and kicked the blankets off of me and walked to the windows. The chilly winter air hit my face and I shivered. I looked outside and saw three silhouettes near the pig dens.

I threw on my cloak, and slipped into my winter boots that my grandmother had sewn for me. Then I rushed outside.

As I got near I realized that the taller two people included my father and Gazzy. The third person had their back to me, but I could tell it was girl by the way her dark curly hair reached her waist. Gazzy saw me approaching and smiled, he whispered something to the woman and she whirled around quickly.

Nudge's caramel skinned face broke off into a blinding smile as she saw me quickening my pace.

"Nudge!" I squealed while tackling her.

Nudge's arms circled around my waist and held us both in place before we toppled over into the pig den. My arms locked themselves around her neck and I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Max! You've grown so tall!" she stated.

It was true. I hit my growth spurt when I hit 14, and over the next four years I grew at least an inch. Now at the age of 18, I was nearly 5 '10. I almost towered over her, but she still had 2 good inches over me. I never saw her anymore because her master had always kept her locked up in that cottage doing endless chores. This was probably the first time Nudge has been outside in the last 4 years!

We separated and I smirked at her. "You've grown so old!" I laughed poking her forehead.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "26 is _not _old." She said squinting at me. "besides if its anyone you should badger about age, its Garland here." She smirked.

Gazzy's eyebrow shot up. "I'm only one year older than you, doof." He said.

"Careful son." Father said placing a hand on his shoulder. "A woman's scorn is a deadly weapon."

"You would know wouldn't you father?" I laughed. Nudge and Gazzy joined in and father gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." He said bowing at Nudge. She curtsied back and we watched as father made his retreat to the cottage.

"So Max. Found any suitable husbands yet?" Nudge giggled.

I turned back and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Woah! Hold the carriage! Max is way too young to be looking for a husband," Gazzy butted in.

His voice was still a little weird from his fever. Nudge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Max is beautiful. She deserves a husband and soon!" Nudge said.

"Uhm. Excuse me! Max is right here!" I said pointing at myself.

Gazzy ignored me and looked at his girlfriend. "You are beautiful and haven't got a husband." He pointed out.

The air just suddenly got awkward with me here. I rolled my eyes, wished Nudge a farewell and went back into the cottage. I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me, and then shook my boots free of snow and then walked to the kitchen window.

Mother and father were in the backyard, father stood behind mother who was taking down clothes from the lines. He snakes his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. I smiled softly and turned away, heading to the washroom.

I love my parents, I really do. But sometimes….their affection could remind me over and over again on how lonely I am. I've only ever had three friends in my entire life, and I've never really spoken to any boys here in the village.

I looked in the mirror. My thin blond hair was straight and fell down my back all the way past my butt. It was thin, blonde and boring. I wish I could have curly hair like Ella. My eyes were a shade of light brown, probably one of my only features I take pride in. My skin was pale and cold and my lips were pink.

My breasts weren't even that developed yet. My stomach was thin and the gowns I wore hugged my body tightly. Ella said it was to show off the wonderful figure she said I had, when really all it does is make it harder to breathe. If I had the choice, I would wear tights and one of father's cotton shirts. It looks so much more comfortable than the gowns mother made us wear.

I had no chores today, and the blizzards had stopped. I might as well go and see how Darius and JJ are doing. Oh and then pay a little visit to Angel on the way.

I went back up to my room and took off my cloak and sleeping gown. Ella was still snoring away. I opened the trunk at the foot of the 'bed' and pulled out my favorite green gown. It went all the way to my ankles, and it was long sleeved. From my shoulders down the sleeves, it was strictly white, while the entire body was a lovely shade of green.

It was plain but warm, one of the reasons why it was my favorite. After slipping back on my cloak, I grabbed a basket from the kitchen table and went to the living room where mother and father had moved.

"Momma, Poppa I'll be in town today. Is there anything you needed from the markets?" I asked.

"No darling. But check if your brothers need anything." Father said.

I looked out at the window where I had last seen Nudge and Gazzy, only to look away quickly. They were kissing passionately as the sun rose, and I didn't want to intrude.

"I know Gazzy won't need anything…" I muttered under my breath.

I turned and walked to the room Iggy and Gazzy shared. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. Then my shirtless brother opened the door groggily. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he quickly shielded his room from my sight. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Iggy. Put a shirt on before you catch a cold!" I scolded.

Iggy paled and nodded mutely. My brows furrowed in confusion. "Uhh…are you okay?" I asked.

"Ye- yes." He said pressing his body tighter to the edge of the door.

"What are you trying to hide?" I asked squinting at him.

"Nothing." He said. The door side was digging into his side.

"Huh. Ok then. I'm going into town today. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No." he said nervously.

"Have it your way." I said. I turned around and knew he was watching until I left the hallway entirely to shut the door.

Being the little sister I am, I quickly turned around and charged the door, barging it open. Iggy fell backwards and landed on his bottom, and my basket fell on his head. I quickly scanned the room for what he was hiding before he got up, and I nearly had a heart attack.

"What is she-"

My scream was cut off from Iggy's palm. My widened eyes were focused on the lump in his bed. His eyes pleaded mine to be quiet. I turned around, closed to the door and whirled on him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Iggy. Why is Kate in your bed?" I snarled.

Kate was Iggy's girlfriend. Her whole name was Katherine, but I liked to call her Kate. She was at least a year younger than him, I believe she was 29. She was sleeping, and I was relieved to see that her gown was still fully on.

"We didn't do anything! I swear it!" Iggy said looking at me desperately.

I frowned and furrowed my brow. "Does mother and father know?" I asked.

"Of course not! And I would like to keep it that way!" he said.

I smiled as a sudden thought occurred to me. "Of course brother. I will most definitely keep your secret to myself," I said.

He breathed a sigh of relief and handed me my basket. "Thank you Max. You are the best sister-"

"Of course… it's gonna cost you." I smirked.

Iggy glared at me. "Why did I suspect that was coming?" he asked.

I shrugged and readjusted my cloak. "Because you know me dear brother. When the time comes to collect my payment, I shall. But for now…farewell." I said bowing.

I knew leaving him like that would disturb him throughout the entire day. One of my goals was completed.

On my way out the door, I stopped once more to say bye to mother and father.

"Be back by sundown!" mother called after me.

"Yes'm." I called back.

I skipped around the patches of snow, kicking and jumping in the clean and clear air. The basket I had secured on my right elbow, bounced on my hip. Now that the storm had blown over, the market had opened up again.

The village of Enclin didn't even that much to sell. The only type of items that were sold were herbs and medicine that we made ourselves at home. Or if you had some antique things you bought from traders before the walls had been built and you were in desperate need of money, you could sell those too.

I first went to Annabeth's booth, I call her Anne. She sold flowers that she picked herself in the outskirts of town. Unlike some other women her age, Anne was not afraid of the beast, so as you could assume, our families were close.

"Good morning Anne." I smiled walking up to her.

She smiled at me and came around her little table to engulf me in a hug.

"Beautiful and smiling as always Max." she said turning back to the table. "So how is your family?" she asked sitting down.

"They're swell. Mother and father are both doing good…Iggy is his usual idiot self. Ella's activities remain the same, although Gazzy had caught a fever at the beginning of the season." I said setting my basket down.

"Oh that's awful!" Anne said sadly. She studied me for a moment before turning around and digging behind in her drawers.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

She mumbled to herself for a few seconds and then placed two bundles on top of the table. The first bundle had tall grains of grass with white dandelions on the heads, and the second was a weird bunch of grass with yellow spots.

"Uhm..Anne…what is this?" I asked.

She wrapped the two bundles in a cloth she fetched from one of her drawers. "Break this down into Gazzy's soup. It should get rid of that awful fever he has. Wouldn't want him to get sick at this time of the year." She handed me the bundles and I thankfully took them and tucked them in the basket.

"Thank you, Anne. How much will the plant be?" I asked pulling out my pouch.

"No charge. It's on the house." She smiled.

I smiled thankfully and let the pouch drop to its original position, which was tied around my waist.

"Thank you for the herbs, but I actually came here to buy some roses. I'm visiting Angel today." I told her.

Anne had gone to work clipping some of the thorns of the rose bunch she grabbed.

"How is the darling?" she asked concentrating on her work.

"She's rather well actually. Her birthday will be in Spring, I can hardly wait!" I said.

"Oh what valuable information. When you see the darling send her my greeting will you dear?" She asked.

"Of course," I said.

As soon as Anne had completed her task, I placed the roses in my basket and reached for the pouch.

"No charge." Anne said again.

I frowned. "Anne. Times are too hard for you to be giving me discounts all the time." I said.

I dug in my pouch and pulled out three silver pieces.

"Max. Even if you paid me, this would be over the amount," Anne protested.

"I insist." I curtsied. "Well if you don't mind, I must be on my way. Have a good day Anne."

"You as well Max." she said. She clutched the three pieces in her hand, and I whirled around.

I walked out of the markets and headed to the church. There was a small brick wall surrounding it just to keep the small animals we had here in the village, although it was pretty useless seeing as though they could still enter through the main entrance.

I stood outside of the walls, and leaned against them. "Now if I were JJ, where would I be?" I asked myself.

After a few moments of question, I smirked at my realization and took off towards the school house. As I suspected, JJ was in the library, surrounded by several mountains of stacked books. She had a thick one open in her lap, and her eyes wildly scanned the pages.

She still looked the same she did before winter begun. Short brunette hair, blue ocean eyes and a small heart shaped face that fit well with her short but elegant body.

"Only _you _could come to school and read when there was no school," I smiled setting the basket on a table.

JJ looked up, startled from the intrusion but screamed in delight none-the-less. She got up from her position on the floor and ran at me with open arms. I laughed and buried my face in her hair, and allowed myself to feel comforted by her presence.

"Where have you been all winter? I haven't seen you in weeks!" she shouted squeezing me tighter.

I just smiled softly and hugged her to me tighter. I missed my best friend. I missed her warmth, her smile and her laughter.

"I've been caught up with the chores around the house." I said pulling away after a while.

JJ rolled her eyes and pulled me down to the floor with her. I sat slowly and carefully, reminding myself I was in a dress.

"Honestly Max, you know I have respect for your family but they treat you like a slave." She said shaking her head.

I shrugged. "So it may seem." I said.

JJ sighed. "Well while you've been across town sweeping porches and feeding pigs, gossips been stirring up around here." She said excitingly.

I readjusted my sitting position and looked down at the book she was reading. "What kind of gossip?" I asked.

"We're getting visitors." She said.

My head snapped up. Did I hear her right? "Wait- what? Repeat yourself." I said.

"We. Are. Getting. Visitors!" she squealed.

"People are coming here? What? Why didn't I know about this?" I said surprisingly.

"Because you've been locked up all month!" JJ yelled back at me with as much energy.

"Ok. Calm. Down." I said breathing.

As soon as I over came my shock, I looked back at my best friend. "Who's coming?" I asked.

"We don't know who specifically, but the messenger eagle had the palace emblem on it!" she squealed.

"A palace emblem?" I said standing up.

"I know! What if it's a knight here to slay the beast?" she gasped standing up next to me. "What if he's in need of a wife? Oh I hear the palace knights are the most handsome men!" she squealed with excitement.

I however saw the topic in an entirely different light. Where JJ saw it as a romantic opportunity, I saw it as an opportunity to get out of this village. I could sneak out of the walls while the carriages were coming in. The plan was full proof!

"MAX!" JJ screamed.

I looked back at her, startled. "What?" I asked.

"You just spaced out on me, that's all. So how's the family?" she asked.

"Same ol Same ol. Gazzy caught a fever. Yours?" I asked.

"Swell. Send Gazzy my regards." She said.

"Thank you, I will. Hey, where's Darius?" I asked her.

She frowned and threw a book lazily on the floor. "Spending the day at the Maine's. He still believes that Lissa would get romantically interested if he were to be her mule." She said grumpily.

I knew about JJ's crush on Darius. She denied it often and I don't think she's accepted it yet. I'll allow her to figure it out on her own.

"Eh, who needs Darius huh? It'll just be you and me." I smiled.

Her frown lifted, but you could still sense the jealousy. "Actually if you don't mind, I wished to see Angel before we did anything else. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

"Of course! I haven't seen Angel in a long time! Let's get going!" she said smiling.

She picked up my basket and threw it on her left elbow, while hooking her right arm through my left. Ignoring the looks we got, we skipped merrily through the snow, our cloaks floating behind us, not a care in the world.

**I hope ya'll liked it. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE ALRIGHT?**

**-Shift**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Remember me? Yeah I don't either. Anyways, I wanna thank you guys so much for viewing this new story, and Im starting to actually pay attention in English class more so I wanted to wait until we finished a unit on writing proper papers before starting a new chapter on this. Sorry for the wait. To all the faithful readers out there, I want to send a big warm mahalo from me. Thanks for sticking with me when I was at my lowest. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I walked with JJ all the way to the town orphanage and frowned when I saw the door. It used to be the biggest and strongest door in the village, but now it was chipped and beaten.

I hoped up onto the porch and strode towards the door. Covering my fist with the sleeve of my dress, I knocked loudly on the door. The familiar pitter patter of little feet warmed my heart as the door was yanked open. There in the door way stood Angel, Ari and Ariel, the three little angels to my heart.

"Max!" they shouted running to me.

Three blurs smashed into my legs, and I had to lean on the porch collum to keep my balance. I giggled in delight to their reaction, while JJ humphed in mock anger.

"What about me?" she asked pulling over a convincing pout.

"JJ!" they shouted with as much enthusiasm.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as we walked into the small cottage. The other children swarmed around us and greeted us as well, while the elder orphans merely nodded in our direction and went back to their activities.

Angel, who was in my arms snuggled into my neck with a soft pur. I chuckled and placed my basket on the kitchen table and sat on the rocking chair near the fire pit.

"Where is Gurhilda?" I asked her.

She yawned into my skin and gripped my neck to her tighter. From the corner of my eye, I saw JJ get tackled by Ari and Ariel, and soon everyone had started a doggy pile on her.

"She went to fetch some water from the well," she said softly.

I looked at the fire pit and frowned. The fire was dying rapidly, the coals were turning a dull orange and a single trail of smoke trailed out of the heart.

"How long ago did she leave?" I asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. "She left at dawn," I shifted her in my arms, and she snuggled right back up to me. "She probably took the long way." Angel said.

Yeah, the long way through Minister Joseph's yard. I shuddered at the thought. It was no secret from the village that the Russian care taker took interest in the minister, but it still seemed unholy to thik of such troubled thoughts.

"Did you hear about the people coming here Max?" she asked looking up at me.

I stared into her piercing blue orbs and nodded my head.

"Good." she confirmed taping my nose. "You can get married." she said.

I stiffened under her gaze. Was a _six _year old convincing me to get married? Did I seem that lonely in everyones gaze? I struggled for words that would make the young girl understand that I did not desire to wed at this time. Though as if sensing my thoughts, Angel gave me a stern shake of her head.

"You can't take of me forever Max. You need a man." she said.

"I agree," a voice said behind them.

I stiffened like a rabbit caught in a hunters vision. The voice sent unpleaseant shudders down my back and up again, but I had to act like nothing was wrong, for the childrens sake. Especially when they had no idea how monstrous this man was.

I turned around with Angel in my arms and faced Minister Joseph at the back porch, with a small and plump woman connected to his arm.

I bowed my head respectfully. "Minister Joseph, Gurhilda." I said lowly.

"Maxine," they said together.

I gritted my teeth at the sound of my name seeping through his lips. I stood the same time JJ did, and a smiliar greeting was exchanged between them.

"What brings you here?" I asked tightening my grip on Angel's back.

JJ moved to stand by me as Gurhilda moved around the small kitchen, shifting pots and pans and restarting the fire once more. Minister Joseph patted Angel's head and I stiffened automatically. Angel frowned up at me in confusion, as did JJ.

"Just thought I'd see the well being of the children 'tis all," he said casually.

I nodded and set Angel down, commanding her in a shushed tone to go and play. She gave me one last look before running down the hall. JJ bumped into my back and I turned around. She had a confused look on her face, but I looked away and pulled up a seat for the minister.

"So as you probably are aware of, the kingdom shall be paying us a dear visit," Minister Joseph said.

I nodded at him from across the table. Gurhilda snarled at me, obviously wanting to be the center of the Ministers attention. I kept my eyes on the tea mug set in front of him.

"Minister Joseph, would you mind shining some light on the subject? To many rumors have fogged my opinion." JJ said, trying to ease the tension. Bless her soul.

Minister Joseph took a small sip of his tea and dabbed his lips with a rag that Gurhilda grabbed for him. "Thank you," he said winking in her direction. Gurhilda stared adoringly at the monster.

"Well Jennifer," JJ winced at her real name. "-it seems after 5 long years the kingdom is finally sending some guards to see what is wrong with our town, its been awhile since we've exported any goods." he explainted.

I nodded. That information made sense, but what didn't, was the time gap. Why wait 5 years to find out the where abouts of a trading port?

"We expect their visit in three days time. Perhaps you ladies will find a suitable man," he said. His eyes burned into mine.

I wanted to run. To scream. To hide. But I did neither, for I represented my father in public, and I shall not disgrace his name. So instead, I looked down uncomfortably at the table.

I cleared my throat and chose my next few words very carefully. "How do you suppose the men will react to the terror of the people?" I asked him.

Minister Joseph shrugged. "They will without a doubt call us out on our foolish fear. They will with no hesitation use force," JJ and I snapped our gazed to him, this was news. "But hopefully they will slay the beast." Minister said.

JJ and Gurhilda nodded with an aggresive feeling of desire. They were tired of being locked in the wall, but they would never dare take it into their own hands.

And what of these so called 'palace knights'? Will they be any different?

One could only hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alright it was short. Kill me. Im getting there ok guys? I just need more reviews, critical ones. Please tell me what I can do to make this more enjoyable to you guys (without suggesting that I change the plot) ok? Please?**

**-Shift**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is a nice change. She's actually updating! Lol, here it is guys, I hope its long enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that father took the news poorly would be an understatement.<p>

He was very upset that we hadn't been notified as soon as the eagle had landed in the village.

I sat in the middle of Ella and mother on the haystack in the corner of the living room. Gazzy was at my feet, slurping the soup I made him out of the herbs Anne gave me. Iggy was near the window with a thoughtful expression on his face, while father paced the small room angrily.

"Visitors? Three days? Why weren't we informed about this? Honestly out of all-"

I tuned father out after that. I didn't think it would be that appropriate to point out the fact that father wasn't really involved in the talk of the town anymore. He really hasn't been since the wall was built. No, the villages turned to the Minister instead.

I shuddered at the mere thought of his name. Minister Joseph had spent many years haunting my dreams. I would dream that he had transformed into the beast, and I watched helplessly as he went on with his life in the village, just watching and waiting for his opportunity to strike.

Iggy's gruff voice brought me out of my trance.

"It just doesn't make sense." he started. He crossed his arms over his big chest and leaned against the glass. "Why now?"

Gazzy slurped from the bowl loudly before making a smacking sound with his lips. I smacked his head and he quickly put the bowl down.

"I think perhaps King George had forgotten about us. Maybe he got caught in the surrounding war of the kingdoms." Gazzy suggested.

"No." Father was quick to shut it down. "Even if king George _did _forget, he has people working in the kingdom that wouldn't. There's more to this than it seems I'm sure of it..."

With that last statement, everyone retreated into their own thoughts, coming up with our own scenarios. As always, it was mother that stopped our stressing.

"Enough for one day. Off to bed all of you, we'll all need our rest," she said.

She stood and took fathers hand in hers and led him to the bedroom. With a solemn expression, he nodded at each of us and turned the final corner. Iggy continued to stare at the window, but sagged his shoulders in a tired sigh. He and Gazzy dispersed into their respective rooms. Ella sighed and brushed her skirt off as she stood.

"Are you coming?" she asked looking down at me.

"In a moment. I need to have sequestration for a while..." I said looking at the fire pit.

She chuckled. "Sequestration? Are you ill? Since when have you used such advanced vocabulary?" she teased.

_Since I found out I must be smart if I were to leave this forsaken town._

But I merely shrugged. Without further question, she went to our room. I stared at the fire, warm and glowing. The flames licked the rocks hungrily, desiring to grow higher with heat. As usual, my mind drifted away.

Would I be able to leave this town? I know that I am capable, my physical state isn't poor, it's quite exceeding if I should allow myself to say. But could I climb that wall, knowing that I would be leaving so much behind?

My family? My friends? My three Angels?

Could I really just...leave them all behind? Just like that?

I searched desperately in the fire, as if the answers would come to me if I stared hard enough. With an exhausted sigh, I killed the fire, and went to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The wall was destroyed. _

_It lay in a pathetic and crumpled heap surrounding the outskirts of the village. Ruble and grime were evident at the scene and the air was hard to breathe in. As I closed in on the debris, I noticed the rather big pool of blood on the ruble and the way it trickled in the moonlight. I knelt down on one knee and dipped a cautious finger down in the pool and swiped it back up to my face._

_The groaning of branches cracking made me tear my gaze away from the pool and towards the source of the noise. I whirled around and stuffed my finger in the folds of my cloak._

_It was father. He stood with his arms to his sides near the watering well. His face betrayed no signs of emotion, but his body was rigid and stiff._

_"Father?" I called._

_As if the mere sound of my voice excruciated him, he cringed. I decided it would be better to stay in place._

_"Father? What's going on?"_

_Father stared at me. He didn't blink, he didn't breathe. The glint of love and happiness in his eyes were no longer there, it was just blank. _

_He sunk to his knees._

_"_Father!" _I cried running towards him._

_Before I could even register what was happening, father fell forward, his face making a permanent decoration in the earth. The scream halted in my throat however, when I saw the cause of his sudden demise. _

_A black form stood where father was. It was huge in height, at least 8 feet tall. His talons were stretched on in front of him, glinting with blood. _

_The beast._

_Terror erupted through me from the deepest parts of my being, and I scrambled backwards, tripping over my own feet. _

_Slowly, he turned to face me, and our eyes met. I immediately shrunk backwards as far as I could go, but my back was pressed against the debris of the wall. I couldn't escape the malicious smile he sent my way, or the way his eyes seemed to dance with the mere thought of tearing me apart._

_He slowly stalked towards me, stepping over my father's dead body._

_Dead. _

Dead.

"_What have you done?" I whispered._

_I was finally able to break eye contact, but my eyes immediately found my father's lifeless ones. _

_I felt his hot breath on my face and I closed my eyes. I anticipated death because perhaps it would help take away my fear. I waited expectantly. _

_Nothing happened._

_Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was met with two deep brown eyes that were so captivating that they took my breath away. Instead of the malice that was there, I saw fear. I saw pain and sorrow. The humongous beast whimpered and tucked its head near my feet. His eyes stared into mine._

_The beast was at my mercy._

"Help." _He whimpered._

_When my shock finally dissolved, I quickly turned and hoped over the small wall of debris and sprinted as hard as I could. I never passed the wall, ever. Even when it wasn't there I never saw it necessary to see the forest._

_This was all foreign territory to me. I ran blindly through the forest letting fear and sadness be the fuel that burned my fire. _

_I heard the loud howl that pierced the night and quickened my pace. _

_One second I was running, and then another I'm being slammed into the ground. The scream finally surfaces on my lips and I let the tears fall freely. My body aches, my heart is shattered, and I eagerly await death. I can feel his fangs grazing my cheeks, and I let out another strangled cry._

"_Max," he hisses._

_I scream._

"_Max!" he howls._

_I scream louder._

"MAX!"

I jolt up in surprise and looked around. I was surrounded by my family, Ella being the closest, and she supported a candle. Father was farthest, guarding the door but looking at me with fear and concern, also holding a candle in each hand. Mother was on my left, gripping my hands in hers and Gazzy sat at the foot of the bed.

"What-"

"You were having a nightmare," Ella said sadly.

She reached up and swiped beneath my eyes, showing me the tears that had welled up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Gazzy said timidly.

He looked scared. He looked 12 years younger, more baby faced and innocent.

"Nothing important." I said quickly.

Something in my heart told me to keep this dream to myself. I couldn't tell why, but I didn't want anyone to know that I dreamed about the…beast.

"Max-"

I cut father off with a shrug and a shake of my head.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Get back to bed the lot of you," I said jokingly.

Mother studied me, and I knew that she wouldn't give up on the subject. Her eyes became hard and she watched my closely. Then with a sigh, she nodded, kissed my head and she and father retreated to their quarters.

Iggy was next, embracing me in a bone crushing hug that sent me spluttering for breath. He kissed my cheek and was off. Gazzy enveloped my in his thick arms and encouraged the thought that everything would be okay, that he would always be there to protect me.

Ella merely brushed a strand of hair from my face, and then turned around to pinch out the flame with her thumb and middle finger.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," I whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Three days passed in no time.

By now, all the villagers would be eagerly awaiting at the head of the wall. All craning their necks to look around their neighbors, standing on tip toes to get a better view. The children would be running around, getting scoldings from mothers and disappointed glares from others. JJ would be glaring at Lissa heavily as she cooed in Darius' ears, and flush with sadness when she saw him blush.

"Mother says it's time to go," Iggy's voice rattled me out of my rant.

I looked at him at the door of my room and nodded. I quickly turned back to the window where I was and slapped down the shutters. Grabbing my cloak and boots, I walked out of the room followed by Iggy.

Mother and father had just walked out the front door, waiting patiently on the porch. Ella walked out next in a beautiful brown gown, her matching cloak wrapped firmly around her neck. Her hair was up in a complicated bun, and she smiled when she saw me. She was attached to Gazzy's arm, who wore his favorite black trousers and dark green cotton shirt. His cloak hung loosely around his neck. They both waved then walked out behind mother and father.

Iggy had his white cotton shirt on with grey trousers and black hunting boots. His small knife was tucked firmly in the loop of his pants and he offered me his arm. I looped mine through his, and clutched my green gown in my other hand as I stepped over the little step in the doorway. Iggy made sure the door was locked with the piece of wood before we joined our family.

Walking hand in hand, we met the rest of the village at the head of the wall. Father was quickly swept into conversation with Paul, Anne's husband, while mother and Anne chatted happily.

I scanned the faces of my familiar villagers and my lips curved downwards when I found Nudge.

She was standing behind Atticus and his wife Debra. Lissa and her brother William were on both sides of their parents, snidely looking at her with distasteful looks. Nudge kept her eyes glued to her snow covered boots. My frown deepened when I saw Darius standing wordlessly beside Lissa, looking at Nudge with no emotion.

I looked to Gazzy for any reaction, but it seemed as if he hadn't even spotted her yet. A small frustrated sound squeaked its way out of my lips and Iggy stared down at me in question.

"Go find Kate," I told him.

He looked uncertain, and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Go," I said.

He smiled softly, detached himself from me, and started weaving through the crowd. I waited until both he and Gazzy were a fair distance away before I angrily made my way over to Nudge. I barely caught the end of Lissa's remark, but it was enough.

"-dirty whore," she spat.

"Perhaps it would be wise not to speak of yourself in public Ms. Lissa," I said stepping beside Nudge. I could feel the gratitude for Nudge in the way she looked at me. I could also feel the shame when Darius looked at me, but I refused to make eye contact with him.

"Excuse you?" Lissa shot back looking at me. "How dare ye!"

William gave a low chuckle and turned to me with hungry eyes. I snarled at him with all meanings of being disrespectful.

"You heard me Ms. I'd appreciate it if you left my friend alone," I told her.

Her glare didn't waver in the slightest. Neither did mine. I watched her as she blew out an exaggerated huff through her nose as she whirled around and faced the wall. William turned as well, but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder.

I felt Nudge's hand slip into mine, and she gave me a blinding smile.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

I just shrugged and smiled in return. Darius tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him angrily. His eyes were pleading.

"Can we talk?"

_No, _I wanted to tell him. But this was Darius, the guy who's been one of my best friends since I could walk. I owed him this.

I gave Nudge a soft smile before walking back towards the center of the village with Darius. When we got to the bakery porch, I sat on the steps while he paced back in forth on the snow.

"Well let's talk shall we?" I said in fake pleasantry.

"I could do without the sarcasm Ride," he growled.

"Yeah and I could do without the bastard before me but I'm still here," I told him.

His hands flew to his hair and he seemed to be tugging at the roots. I automatically felt bad for him. He has the kind of effect on you. All you have to do is see his pout and you're like bread dough in his hands. His doe eyes are almost as good as Angel's.

I sighed. "Darius, what's been going on with you? JJ tells me you've been joined at the hip with Lissa."

He groaned and kicked a small mountain of snow. It flew and landed all over in pretty shards.

"It's not like that I swear it," he said.

"Well then explain it!" I almost shouted.

"I just want..."

"What? What do you want?" I asked him gently.

"JJ." He said softly.

My breath hitched in my throat and I blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?" I asked in a strangled voice.

He threw his hands in the air and started pacing again.

"You heard me the first time Ride. I love, as in I'm _in _love with Jennifer Jackson and she doesn't even know it!" he nearly shouted.

Well…there's a nice twist.

"So why are you with Lissa all the time?" I asked him.

I studied his face, waiting for his answer. His eyes begged me to understand, he didn't want to admit it out loud. It hit me.

"You're trying to make her jealous aren't you?" I sighed.

He shrugged a bit. "It's been working. I see the way she glares at her…maybe she actually likes me," he said.

"You need to stop this. You're only hurting her," I told him.

"I don't know what to do! She'll be 19 soon and other men will request her hand in marriage. Someone who's worthy of her affectionate eyes…her beautiful green eyes…her sense of humor and knowledge…her lips-"

"Ok enough!" I exclaimed.

With a gruff, he sat down next to me.

"I don't know what to do Ride," he said miserably.

Hell neither did I!

"Darius-"

_CREEAAAKKK!_

We both froze.

_CREEAAAKKK!_

"Darius…" I whispered.

He nodded and we both looked at the walls of the village.

"They're here."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! YAY! LOL.<strong>

**Ok yeah thats all. I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Shift**


	6. Chapter 6 TROLOLOLOLOLOL

**Well guess who dropped their laptop into the swimming pool guys?**

**This idiot, right here.**

**Thank God for warranties right? YAY! Well since I lost all my damn data, its back to planning. Heres a little teaser trailer for the next chapter, :)**

* * *

><p><em>48 hours after the opening of the gates-<em>

"I don't care! Father, please!" I turned desperately to my father, begging him to object.

But my fathers face was blank. He said nothing. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Papa please," I begged.

Father turned his head the opposite way, his jaw clenched tight and his hands balled into fists.

"Papa please. _Please. Look at me. PLEASE!" _I sunk to my knees and crawled to his feet.

My pride was scorching, but my fear for my future was overwhelming all thoughts, actions and feelings.

I heard cries behind me and imagined that mother or Ella finally spoke up, but my tear hazed gaze was locked on father. I wouldn't blink or look away unless he looked back at me. I continued to cry and beg at his feet, but his gaze never left the window.

His eyes were glassy, but hard. The dark pupils shone and if anything darkened a little more, but shone none the less.

Something equivalent to a terrified scream bubbled through my lips when I made sense of his actions. Not only was I shaming him in front of the palace knights and prince, but I was also just confirmed the deal. I confirmed his decision.

Father didn't want me…I shamed him into making his decision…and it was made. Done. Over.

I was betrothed.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, <strong>

**You mad bro? :D**

**-Shift**


End file.
